Tasha Godspell
Tasha Godspell (타샤 가스펠 Tasya Gaseupel) is the main protagonist of Witch Hunter and a former A-Class Mutant WH. He was a student of Edea Florence and the older brother of Aria Godspell. He was part of the Unnamed Team comprised of himself, his supporter Halloween, Xing Bairong and Tarras Doberg. Tasha is a wizard and is the only man whose body can produce mana naturally. He is now a fugitive of the organization and is under the protection of East. Appearance Tasha is a white-haired, 16-year old boy who stands at 5'7". He has a slender build and grayish-purple eyes. He wears a standard WH A-Class uniform, black in reference to his rank, in the form of a trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. He uses a hip bag, which was called the Dimensional Gallery Pouch, when used, opens the Dimensional Gallery, allowing him to access stored weapons and equipment, and access his mana stores. While he was using the pouch, he wore white gloves on both hands- now, he wears the Dimensional Gallery Glove on his right hand, and a black glove on his left hand, both covering all fingers but his index/trigger finger and thumb. His hair is also noticeably longer compared to his initial appearance. Personality Tasha has a slightly melancholic personality. He is somewhat quiet and does not take conversations lightly. He is quite confident in himself, and can act childishly at times, usually when he's interacting with Halloween or the other WH. He also makes a fool of himself whenever it comes to money - he is an ardent materialist and will do whatever he can to acquire money. He even shot a fellow WH, his rival Cougar (with an anesthetic bullet), in order to get a salary bonus. On a more solemn note, he has great respect for his teacher, Edea Florence, and will attack anyone who insults her or his white hair, which is a sign that he was once her student. She was killed by his sister, Aria, who is now a witch. Tasha has never gotten over her "betrayal," and at this point considers his life trash compared to hers, obsessing over his own lack of strength as he constantly attempts to save her. This has resulted in a falling-out between him and Halloween, but he has forgiven her because he realizes he feels as intensely for Halloween as he does Aria, showing a possible break-off in the unhealthy relationship that has caused him to hate killing witches. Story History Tasha grew up with his family made up of his mother, father, Aria his sister and himself. He was childhood friends with Linda Cuthburt who's mother was the accountant in his parent's company. A few years ago Tasha gave his sister a pair of earrings which she continued to wear to this day. Not long after, Aria awakened as a Witch and destroyed their entire village, killing their father in the process. The Cuthburt and Godspell family lost contact around this time. Soon enough Edea Florence found Tasha and he became her pupil. While under her tutelage, Tasha experienced hellish training where one of the exercises was to dodge bullets shot from a Mana Gun. Tasha finally finished his training two years ago. A couple days before Tasha graduated as a WH, Aria killed his master in order to get her away from Tasha. His sister placed a magical curse on Tasha that is slowly 'killing' him. When the curse is complete, Tasha's life as a human and WH will end, and he will be transformed into Aria's new Supporter, bound to her forever. Before she was killed by Aria, Edea had placed a seal on the curse, slowing it down greatly and giving Tasha time to try to undo it. After this point, Vihyungrang who had promised Edea that he would always protect Tasha became his guardian and watched over Tasha. Edea left a prerecorded hologram for Tasha to see after his graduation where she revealed her final gift to him, Halloween. She warns him of the dangers of unsealing the locks around his new supporter's neck. Tasha then became a WH stationed at the East Center but eventually he reached A-Class and moved to the West Center. Immediately after becoming and A-Class WH, Tasha used a great deal of time and effort to find Linda and hired her to be his assistant. The Red Witch Arc Tasha travels to a town and in front of the guards pretends to be a lunatic by saying things like he will light them on fire afraid they throw him in a jail cell. In a jail cell he meets with a young girl, East, under the name Felicity. After East revealed her status as a Witch and quickly defeating A-Class Witch Hunters, the Black Star Brothers, that were already there. Tasha revealed himself to be a Witch Hunter and swindles the other WH in order to help them. In the ensuing battle, Tasha used both Halloween, his own supporter, and his Colt Custom to defeat East's Supporters. She escapes, leaving Tasha lamenting over his lost amount of money he could have gained from catching her. While stumbling away from the town, Halloween questions Tasha why they don't have any money. Tasha explains that he used up all the money he got from his recent jobs. Halloween is angered by how quickly he spent their money and attempts to attack it's master. East interrupts them and is seen sitting down. Tasha tries to capture East and orders Halloween to seize her but East reveals her real supporter, Surtr, who shatters Halloween's blades with a swing of his large sword. Tasha tries to injure the giant supporter by firing his guns at him but Surtr repels the bullets with a war cry. Surtr then appears behind Tasha who manages to react to his sudden appearance and points his gun to Surtr's face but Surtr's hands was close to crushing Tasha's head. Before the pair could injure each other, East orders them both to stop and reveals she wasn't here to fight. Tasha tells her to give him her witch hat which usually stores their witch's mana but East takes off her hat and burns it in front of him, revealing that her hat was only decoration. She tells Tasha vital information that the "Red Witch" is in Mountainville. The Red Witch is the witch Tasha was searching for due to being his sister, Aria Godspell. East disappears before Tasha could find out how she knew about his sister. Tasha contacts his secretary, Linda Cuthburt at the WH headquarters asking for a partner since Halloween's Yin and Yang Swords are broken. Tasha's excitement turns to agony when his partner turns out to be Xing Bairong, whom Tasha calls a skirt-chaser. Tasha calls back to HQ demanding for a new package due to his current one being of inferior quality. Unfortunately for Tasha this doesn't happened because Xing was the only suitable person available at the time. Xing asks Tasha where they're going and he replies to Mountainville. Xing states that a fellow A-Class WH, Tarras Doberg, was already there. Tasha curses and sprints off in the direction of Mountainville and tells Xing the witch at that location was too strong for Tarras to deal with alone. When they arrive at the unusually quiet scene, they are relieved that no fight has occurred yet. An explosion caused by Aria goes off in the town, knocking Tarras out. Tasha greets his sister and when hugging while trying to remove her witch hat, he is attacked by her supporter, Aegis. Tasha dodges the attack and begins explaining to Xing the components of Aria's strength, including how she killed his master, Edea Florence. Tarras wakes up and together, the trio manage to destroy all of Aria's supporters. Tasha shoots Xing and Tarras with stun pellets in order to deal with Aria by himself. He tries to persuade Aria to leave with him but right when she agrees to leave with him, Varete appears and restrains Tasha with her supporter, the Abyss. Tasha uses his Dimensional Gallery Pouch to summon his Desert Eagle Custom and frees himself but in the process injures himself from the recoil. Tasha attempts to fight Varete but is easily defeated after he is unable to fire a gun. Before Varete could kill him, Aria agrees to leave with her as long as she leaves his brother alone. Using the remainder of his energy, Tasha rips of a charm from Varete's dress. After the two leave, Tasha curses himself for his weakness. Soon after, Tasha leaves to go back to the West HQ while both Tarras and Xing follow him there. Monica Arc On their trip back to HQ, the trio arrive at a new town and decided to rest at an inn, a maid asks Tasha to let her take the bags to their room, but it is later revealed that she was a thief. With Halloween inside the briefcase he quickly finds the thief. Tasha notices that she can focus on him, since his clothes are made of a memory-lapse fiber, something a normal person can't react to. Finding out he's a Witch Hunter, she reveals her name to be Monica. She tells Tasha about her best friends death and the fact that she can see strings that are connected to everybody, and that people had one of two strings. If they were red, you would die the next day. Figuring a witch had something to do with the deaths, Tasha agrees to rid of her, only after, with Monica's help, he scams all the rich people with the idea of protection from the witch. Once they are done, Tasha tells Monica to follow the strings origins, and while they trace them, they get ambushed by Tarras and Xing, who fought the real witch, but it is soon revealed that the witch managed to control them with the threads and are fighting against Tasha. Tasha and Halloween collide with the two, destroying most of the town, Tasha then taunting the witch saying that is must be exhausting controlling two A-Class, but the witch told Tasha that a human was easy to control. Making Monica pick up Halloween's sword, she impales Tasha at his back, causing a near fatal wound. Despite the wound and his mana still drained from his fight with Varete, he fights on. Eventually driven to a corner, Tasha is almost killed by Tarras until Xing breaks free from control, with the help of Monica, who just made a contract with a supporter, Parvati, and awaken her innate witch powers and negate the enemy's attacks and control. Soon the tables turn, as Tasha used his Dimensional Gallery Pouch to open Battle Field, where his bullets traced and killed the witch's supporter. With Tasha defeating her supporter and tranquilizing Tarras so he can't be controlled, the witch is powerless. Here it is revealed that Tasha, who is male and thus, cannot create mana, must take a witch's hat in order to use more. He absorbs the witch's hat and send her to Alcatraz, the witch prison. The townspeople see the mess, and notice Monica is a witch, instantly blaming her for the damage. Despite Tasha shooting all the rocks that the people throw and telling them Monica didn't do any of the damage, the people don't believe it. Having no home to go and that the Witch Hunters recruit good witches, Monica leaves with Tasha, Xing, and Tarras back to Central. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Tasha and Monica reach Central by using a magic train nicknamed, Steal Steed. Along the way, they meet Tarras and Xing again, who are now part of a team with Tasha officially. Once they get to Central however, Tasha is immediately greeted by the Central guards, who arrest him an account of murdering a Witch Hunter. While standing on trial, he is observed by four A-Class, Words Blondy von Worth, Cougar Kunein , Alv Bronte, and Eclipse Shadenon. Tasha sees a photo of the murder site, and sees that walls covered in bullet holes. The only two people to ever use the Magic Bullet Gun are Tasha and his master, and since his master was killed, that pins it all to Tasha. Despite a fight almost appearing due to Cougar badmouthing Eclipse and Tasha's master, the court nearly calls Tasha guilty. However, Amos, from the beginning, comes in and gives Tasha an alibi, as Tasha helped in get rid of East in Cintra. The judges consider this, until another report comes in, stating several A-Class Witch Hunters were killed by a Magic Bullet Gun. The trial is postponed, so Tasha goes to his room and rest, trying to figure out the mess he's in. Ignoring it, he decides to go track Varete, using a accessory he grabbed from her dress. He goes to Diana, who agrees to track her, if she can get a live feed into his head, to observe his movements. She gets a location, but decides to give it to him once his mission is over, which Tasha just receives. Tasha heads out to the field, getting a pardon from the trial from Diana, while also getting the Dimensional Gallery Glove, a combat variation of the Dimensional Gallery Pouch. He goes to a witch castle, which has been almost completely destroyed. Both him and Halloween go and find Ran being attacked by a another Halloween and Ryuhwan, who is also in possession of a Magic Bullet Gun. The Halloweens fight, while Tasha and Ryuhwan fight. After the two go to close-range combat, Tasha finds himself outclassed, and by the end, has a gun sticking to his face, while Tasha's Halloween is close to dead. Desperate, Tasha loads a bullet a special bullet, and aims at one of Halloween's locks on his chest. He hits on, and finds Halloween transformed into a young girl. Despite the radical change, Halloween is now easily able to severely wound the other Halloween. Tasha and Halloween, after some disagreements, work together to fight Ryuhwan. Feeling his own Halloween getting weaker, he uses his own Dimensional Gallery Glove and releases the limit, causing his hair to turn white and have many different guns to spawn and aim at the duo. He reveals he himself as Edea's former student, and he plans on killing the witch who killed her. Before Tasha has a chance to counter-attack, East appears and interferes with the fight. The two fight briefly, but Ryuhwan stops as he spent too much time with the limit off. He escapes, and East heals Tasha's and Halloween's wounds. When Tasha asks why, East response that she wants for him to grow stronger, because he is weak, weaker then Halloween in her new form. She then leaves, leaving the two unconscious. The Knight and Rose Arc Tasha wakes up in WH Central, and then goes to Diana for information about finding Aria. He is then dispatched to the East, where he along with Xing Bairong, Tarras Doberg, and Cougar Kunein fight against Sabrina Rose, her subordinates, and Lancelot. Her subordinates dead or captured, and Lancelot disappearing after meeting Halloween, Sabrina fights alone with her supporter. However, Sabrina proves to be more powerful then expected, and the Witch Hunters are pushed back. Having no choice, Tasha uses the Moirai's Confinement, using his teacher's mana reserves to power up, transforming his hair black and his uniform white from the overdose of mana. Using a giant Battlefield, he obliterates Rose and her supporter, leaving no trace of the field. The influx of mana, however, corrupted his mind and body, making him go insane from the rush. Ryuhwan bursts through the Battlefield with his own limit removed, and manages to fight on par with Tasha and stun him. He goes through rebound from the mana overload and without a person with compatible mana, he would be dead. Neptis comes and manages to heal Tasha, leaving everyone in confusion. Fights in Britannia Arc Waking up in Britain with Cougar and Halloween, he finds that the castle he's in is under attack. He can feel Aria is near the area, but as he's weakened and cannot fight, he sends Halloween instead. However, once Halloween leaves, he goes out himself to fight Lancelot, who had been waiting for him. Still numb from the rebound and having almost all of his mana wasted, he is wounded badly. But, the Dimensional Gallery Glove provides Tasha with a surge of mana, and seemed like he was gaining the upper hand. But, in a surprise move by Lancelot, who also gained a burst of mana, he cuts off Tasha's hand, removing his mana supply. He then leaves him to die, looking for Halloween. Tasha next appears to attack Lancelot once again and separate him from Halloween, however, as his arm and Mana supply have been removed, Tasha is forced to engage in melee combat. after hearing from Halloween that Ryuhwan is the one now fighting his sister, Tasha ends up arguing that she should've stayed to protect her, but Halloween replies by noting that Aria's life is worthless next to her master's. Tasha ultimately claims he does not need a supporter like her and decides to walk away, leaving Halloween distraught. Seconds later Tasha looks back, stating he'd easily have forgiven Halloween if she had come after him and wonders why she hasn't done so. he sees a bright light and runs back to discover that Halloween's contract with him is being broken by her mother's spell. Lancelot again stands in his way and easily overpowers the powerless WH. after mocking Lancelot about his ability to read Halloween's memories, Tasha manages to fire a Mana bullet(despite not having his glove) and defeats Lancelot with an unusually powerful shot. He then recites his Golden Contract, which Halloween responds to, releasing her from the clutches of their foes. Lancelot recovers, despite his confusion, and moves to again engage the duo, however, they are ultimately saved by the arrival of S-Class Tania Doberg, who forces Lancelot to retreat using her earth flower. Following the outcome of the battle, Tasha goes to where Aria and Ryuhwan were fighting, only to find no evidence that either one is still in the area. he notes he knows that Aria is alive and knows so because of their unbreakable bond, which seems to cause Halloween some level of grief. Tasha then goes to find his missing arm and enlists the aid of Cougar, who naturally refuses to be of any help. Tasha responds by again insulting Cougar's height and starting a fight, which causes Halloween to question whether he was trying to find his arm or just trying to start an argument. Tania shows up, calling Tasha "Miss Godspell", much to Cougar's enjoyment, and asks Tasha what he's doing. Tania immediately takes note of Cougar's personality and asks about him, Tasha merely replies that he's from the same WH headquarters as Tarras. Cougar protests being compared to Tarras and is swiftly struck by an Earth Flower by Tania, who proceeds to warn Tasha not to pay attention to such monkeys when speaking to her. After hearing Tasha's predicament, Tania locates and retrieves his arm. Finally, Tasha asks Tania why she is referring to him as a female, to which she replies that its because he is obviously a girl. When he corrects her, she confirms his gender by groping his sensitive regions, much to his shock. Tania wonders why Tasha has a Mana Source when he's not a woman. Soon after that incident, Tasha repeatedly attempts to ask Tania what she meant by that claim but she leaves Tasha without an answer every time. Confused and recovering from battle, Tasha sits inside of a knights hall thinking and when he voices out his confusion, Merlin comes by and confirms he does have a Mana Source within his body. After hearing that Merlin is male, Tasha comically worries about what will happen to his body, but Merlin explains to him that the changes his body experienced were intentional ones done to gain his Mana Source in the first place. Sometime later, all present high ranking WHs are called into a meeting with Central and Merlin, the latter of whom would surrender the information related to the Four Legendary Witches' Castles' locations if Tasha breaks his contract with Halloween and returns their king to them. Tasha protests, but is shot down by Central and ultimately out-voted by his fellow WHs to sacrifice Halloween. Later on, Tasha confronts Merlin about his goals, to which Merlin simply states they want their heir to the throne returned to them. Tasha notes they're the ones who discarded Mordred to start with by sending her to fight West as proof of her power, which Merlin admits was a miscalculation on his part. Merlin offers to compensate Tasha for the loss of his supporter by teaching him to control his Mana, which would likely make him ten times stronger within the span of a month. In his room, Tasha wonders why he's unable to give in to the circumstances of their trade, since Halloween would be happier in Camelot and he would become much stronger, he can't find a logical reason to refuse. Halloween herself then tells him that she knows why he wont give her up and notes it is because she's his most cherished possession and he never gives away anything that's his except to Aria. Realizing she's right and accepting his own inability to let go of her, Tasha decides to flee Britain and quit the WHs with Halloween. He enlists the aid of Diana to help him leave. Escape from Britain Arc On the night of the escape, Tasha and Halloween are confronted by Cougar and Words. Tasha battles against Words, who is ultimately able to buy time with his gravity abilities, and Halloween fights Cougar, who she sends flying into Words. Now with the upper hand, Words reveals that their game is over and Tasha and Halloween notice that the entirety of the A-Class WH in the city have noticed the commotion. Tasha considers using the Moirai's Confinement, but is talked out of it by Halloween who says that he would only go insane and kill everyone there if they succeeded. After a quick change of tactics, Tasha gains the assistance of Ran and Monica. East then interrupts the fight and seals the area off with Surtr's flames. Tasha asks East if she has come to help him as in the past, which she confirms. He tells her that he has no intention of compensating her(financially) and East says the only thing she really wants in return is for him to "come back to her place". Tasha then comes to the conclusion that what she's after is his body, to which she violently beats him for and replies "No". Tasha states he has no intention of going with East, so she uses all her strength to quickly defeat him and takes him away with her. Training in Wonderland Arc After being told by East that she is one of the Four Great Witches, Tasha laughs at the idea, noting that the four are supposed to all be extremely gorgeous and live in gigantic castles. he notes that even if he ignores the shack she calls her castle he can't ignore her "lacking figure". Surtr responds to this by grasping his head, which causes East to ask him his revised opinion of her. After their rather comical overdue introduction, Tasha asks East how she intends to make him stronger, as she ultimately can't afford to sit back and watch any longer. East notes that she's never trained a human and can't really do anything for him, so Ryuhwan appears and tells Tasha that he'll be the one to train him. Tasha and Ryuhwan then enter a fight, which Ryuhwan wins in under a single minute. Ryuhwan then tells Tasha that he can teach him what remains of their master's teachings within a month, ultimately making Tasha as strong as he is. Tasha accepts this deal. Ryuhwan leads Tasha into his Wonderland, where they're free to kill each other time and time again and will immediately regenerate afterwards, effectively the perfect training program for them. Ryuhwan tells Tasha that he's already controlling his Mana and they begin. Ryuhwan kills Tasha in combat again and again, causing Tasha to ask him if he's just relieving his stress on him, Ryuhwan reveals to him that Witches control Mana as naturally as humans breathe, as a result Tasha simply has to adapt to his Mana and he'll naturally gain control over it. After some time, Tasha and Ryuhwan both take their breaks and Tasha decides to team up with his Supporter, Halloween, rather than training separately. their tag team effectively equals the ground between them and Ryuhwan and his Halloween, with Tasha noting that they'd never lose in teamwork against the older duo. However, due to the mental constraints of Ryuhwan's Wonderland, Tasha passes out after defending Halloween from an attack. Later, Tasha awakens with Ryuhwan's by his side. Confused, he asks where Halloween was, to which Ryuhwan's replies that she and East are together sharing a bath. When Tasha questions a severe headache he finds, Ryuhwan explains to him the effects of Wonderland, which was served to trick the nervous system into thinking two different ways, where one side believes he was not harmed, while the other side sharply disagrees. It is through this moment that Ryuhwan warns Tasha that his feelings for Halloween may lead to an ominous demise emotionally. Tasha thanks Ryuwhan for his advice, though he notes that he was already too late. Later, he shares that all he wanted for Halloween was for her to be happy. Tasha and Ryuhwan return back to Wonderland where Tasha is eager to battle again. He reveals that he was beginning to get used to Ryuhwan's movements but Ryuhwan summons Varete from his memory and tells him that she will be his opponent for the day. Tasha is surprised to see her and is impressed by the Wonderland's capabilities. Ryuhwan states that Tasha was catching up to him at an alarming rate due to him getting used to his patterns but that's why he prepared Varete, who is powerful in all areas and capable of infinite attack patterns with an almost impenetrable defense. He adds that if Tasha was able to strike her, than he'll be able to fight any other opponent. Halloween objects to this, noting that Tasha's power is nothing to Varete's, however Ryuhwan tells her he will be fighting alongside Tasha. He adds that for training, he has to fight against someone stronger than him and the only other person he met that was definitely stronger than him was his master. When he asks Tasha if he should summon her, Tasha tells him not to, stating that they'd be killed instantly. Halloween states that they would get butchered, but Tasha convinces her to enjoy the test and see how much stronger they've become while adding that he could accomplish anything as long as she's with him. She blushes while mocking Tasha and requests him to supply her with the maximum mana output. Alongside with Fergus, the four begin their fight. Invasion Arc Tasha fires at an unsuspecting follower of South at East's Cottage after he returned from his training. Rose summons many vines towards Tasha direction, creating a giant stalk by coiling many strands together. After destroying the plant, East throws Tasha towards Rose using telekinesis, much to Tasha's complaint. A vine shoots out from near Tasha's face which starts their rematch. As Rose summons a wall of thick vines behind her, Tasha surprises her by using his Multiple Gun Control and fires and breaks the plant. Together with Halloween, Tasha manages to fend off Rose's advancing supporter and when Rose tries to use a pointed vine to stab his head from behind, Tasha manages to dodge it without looking and fire three shots into one of her clones near where the vine came from. This surprises Rose because Tasha is now able to sense the mana flowing through the plant and reminds himself of the training he had with Varete. He orders Halloween to use a move while revealing he knew where Rose's main body was, which was standing on a ledge of a mountain a long distance away. Rose challenges Tasha, making him summon his Barrett Custom, which was used to aim at her main body after Halloween eliminated a large area of plants in a single attack. The attack hits and Tasha along with Halloween end up fatally injuring Rose but does not immediately kill her. Powers and Abilities Master Marksmanship: Trained by Edea, Tasha is a marksman of high caliber who is renowned by the WH for his accuracy and is capable of doing so at high speeds. His marksmanship has improved even further after his training with Ryuhwan. *'Mana Gun Direct Combat Technique, Gun Battle': Although normally a long-range fighter, he is capable of fighting in close combat as well and has a fighting style specifically made for it, the Gun Battle. Superhuman Reflexes: Due to the training, Long Distance Bullet Evasion, by his master, Tasha is able to dodge bullets shot at close range as well as avoid similar or slower attacks, going so far as to note that a witch whose techniques are slow compared to sound will not be able to hit him. His reflexes has improved even further after his training with Ryuhan. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Awoken in his fight against Lancelot, Tasha is the only man capable of naturally producing mana and can do so at a more rapid rate than Merlin, the only other Wizard to exist. When the mana is infused in himself, it enhances his physical abilities but it takes longer than using chi but the effects last for a full day. *'Superhuman Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed Tasha can function. *'Superhuman Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Superhuman Durability': By reinforcing his body with mana, Tasha is able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Mana allows the Tasha's injuries to heal at a more rapid rate, sometimes even instantly. Battle Field (배틀 필드 Baeteul Pildeu): This technique was only used with the Dimension Gallery Pouch. Tasha calls out, "Scatter, Dimension Gallery Pouch! Open Battle Field!" This causes the pouch to shred into glowing pieces split into geometric shapes. They fly out and create a tower of rings, and mana connects them together in rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. From the outside, it resembles a black cylinder. Within this area, Tasha can fire mana bullets and control their paths to fire wherever he wants. He can also control the size of the area affected by the technique, but it consumes enormous amounts of mana. When Moirai's Confinement was activated, he could create a box-shaped version so great not even Tarras could scan its entire perimeter. *'Snow': Snow falls inside the evolved version of Battle Field, and those who it falls on have their mana drained by it. This can only be used when Moirai's Confinement is activated due to the sheer amount of mana needed to use this. Multiple Gun Control: Learned recently, Tasha is capable of controlling eight guns of four different types, all of which are large rifles and without physical contact. He levitates the guns with his mana and fires them at intended targets. Unlike what has been observed from Ryuhwan, who so far has only used this technique during his Limit Lift, Tasha can access this technique using just the mana produced naturally by his own body, he learned it by simply observing Ruhwan when this technique takes years to learn. Moirai's Confinement (모이라이의 영창 Moilaiui Yeongchang): Tasha uses the Dimension Gallery to mentally visit the Three Fates. The three are asked by Tasha to temporarily stop their summons, and sing the Songs of Moirai. When they do, Tasha sees his master Edea approach him. At this point, it's assumed that he accesses her mana stores. Somewhat like Ryuhwan's Dimensional Gallery, Tasha's hair also becomes black. In this state, Tasha possesses power on a level comparable to Edea herself, as observed by his battle field, Ryuhwan himself admitted it was superior to his limit lift. There are two weaknesses of this technique, firstly, Tasha requires one full uninterrupted minute of preparation before it can be used, thus requiring his allies to protect him. The second, far more severe, weakness is that Tasha's human body cannot handle the mana of an S-Class witch. He very quickly becomes more sadistic and insane, in fact he started deteriorating immediately after defeating Rose with this form's power, becoming addicted to the magical energy that begins to course through his body. If he is not stopped in this state, which is ironic given it would only be used in situations where he has no choice but to win, he will eventually be destroyed by the Mana. After he is detained another risk still remains in that his body will die of recoil unless a donor of a similar mana type saves him using their energy. The only people known to capable of this are the late Edea, and later Neptis. This form seems to have something to do with the seal Edea placed on Aria's curse. Supporter Halloween (할로윈 Hallowin): Halloween was given to Tasha by Edea Florence as a present for completing his training. She started out in the series as a genderless pumpkin doll. Later, Tasha shot off one of the locks on her neck, releasing her into her second form, which showed her to be a young girl. She mainly uses twin swords in combat, and is implied to be extremely powerful as the daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Equipment Dimensional Gallery (차원 회랑 Chawon Hoelang): A tool given to him by Edea that allows him to store his weapons (including Halloween) in an alternate dimension. This device is the gateway to another dimension and allows him to summon objects at will. *'Pouch' (주머니 Jumeoni): This small bag can store weapons in another dimension, allowing Tasha to summon his weapons at will. It is worn on his hip and has a modified Yin-Yang symbol on it. It's referred to as a training model, and is replaced by the Dimensional Gallery Glove. *'Glove' (장갑 Jang-gab): This black, index fingerless glove has the same abilities as the Pouch, but it's been shown to do much more. During his battle with Rose, Tasha used it to access Moirai's Confinement. The glove is connected to the mana supply that feeds his supporter. It's presumed that Tasha must be touching the glove to use it, as the mana flow cut off when Lancelot severed his arm. It is able to create portals to the pocket dimension from mid-air and will keep parts severed from his main body alive as long as it's touching the glove thanks to the flow of mana through from the glove. It is later found by Tania Doberg along with his hand and reattached. It is likely his glove has similar uses to a Witch Hat. *'Moirai' (모이라이 Moilai): Edea's gift to Tasha, this A.I. program allows Tasha to meet Edea from beyond the grave where she allows him access to her mana. The Fates names are Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho. Mana Guns (마탄총 Matanchong): Tasha's weapon of choice, these guns are the fastest long range weapons in the Witch Hunter Universe. Created by Edea, Tasha can wield this with incredible accuracy in both long distance and close combat. These guns can shoot both real bullets or mana bullets, but only a few guns can shoot stun pellets. The power of the mana blasts can be controlled by Tasha, but the different levels of power have yet to be elaborated on. The size of the guns vary greatly, it can be a small handgun or a large sniper rifle. *'Colt Custom' (콜트 커스텀 Kolteu Keoseuteom): Tasha's old signature style weapon. It's a 45mm gun that's 9.8 inches long weighing at 13 pounds, which is far heavier than normal guns because of the custom. It can store explosive, piercing, and anesthetic bullets. It's efficiency depends on the magical abilities of its user. Explosive bullets are used to destroy buildings in general. Once they're lodged inside their target, they explode in a 11.8 inch radius but they carry the inconvenience of losing a lot of energy. It has a firing distance of 492 feet and because of its mana bullets, the weapon doesn't need to reload. Therefore, the user can fire as long he/she has sufficient mana.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 2: Extras Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3466-3 It resembles a regular Colt M1911A1 pistol, but with a slightly modified barrel end and a flat piece of metal on top, for reasons unknown. This is the style of pistol that is presumed to be Edea's weapon of choice, as she is only shown wielding this gun. It is usually used in a pair. *'Colt Custom Gold' (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu): Tasha's paired weapon of choice, modified after his mission involving Monica's emergence as a witch; a customized and engraved Colt M1911A1 handgun with a barrel that has a dark-colored finned add-on on the bottom of the barrel. The Colt is the only weapon that can be loaded with sleep darts. The poison darts he shoots move extremely fast. **'Bayonet Mode' (착검 모드 Chaggeom Modeu): A blade is attached to the barrel and the bottom of the hand grip while it resembles the shape of an ice skate's blade. He used this while he only had one hand and was battling in close combat with an opponent who used a sword. *'Desert Eagle Custom' (데져스트 이글 커스텀 Dejyeoseuteu Igeul Keoseuteom): A far stronger mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The first time Tasha fired the gun, the recoil broke his arm- it has the force of 10,000 normal mana bullets being fired at once. When in use he could only fire it 3 times before his arm was broken. Tasha uses it as a last resort, and use of it requires extensive rest and recovery before he can go out to combat regularly again. The only time he can use it without restraint is when he under the effect of the Moirai's Confinement; in fact, he does so without any visible effort at all. However, since his mana source was "awakened" Tasha has been able to use the Desert Eagle with little effort. *'Barrett Custom' (바렛 커스텀 Bales Keoseuteom): The only long range sniper rifle he's used directly so far, this gun is modeled after the Barrett M82 and can shoot targets from a long distance. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. His emblem, called Florence, takes the form of a flower. Tasha kept it as a tribute to his master who made it. Relationships Aria Godspell Being Tasha's sister, Aria is the one person Tasha puts above all else. The main reason he became a WH was to bring Aria home and despite everything Aria has done to him, he still continues to search for her and gain enough power to save her. In a situation between saving Aria's life or his own, Tasha would choose to save Aria as he believes his life isn't as precious as Aria's. Edea Florence Edea Florence was Tasha's master who was killed by Aria. Tasha respects Edea the most out of everyone he knows as he cannot forgive anyone (excluding Aria) who badmouths her and will threaten/attack anyone who does. Tasha also dyes his hair white as a form of respect and proof that he was her student. Halloween Halloween is Tasha's supporter he relieved from Edea. After breaking the first seal on her, she becomes his a precious companion instead of a possession. Due to the golden contract, she feels an emotion that resembles love for him but he truly has feelings for her. Halloween puts Tasha's safety above all else and Tasha takes great measure into keeping her, such as quitting the WHs. Ryuhwan Ryuhwan is Tasha's main rival. The two fight on a regular basis and although the two don't seem to get along, Tasha is open to hearing Ryuhwan's suggestions. The two teens also share their respect towards Edea and neither of them can stand anyone who badmouths her. Trivia *On his Character Profile, Tasha is listed to enjoy cleaning, cooking, and counting money. He likes money, free stuff, and traveling alone; he dislikes things that don't make money.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 2: Extras Profile. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3466-3 *Jung-man Cho also notes that Tasha is the hardest character to draw, and that it is difficult to corrupt him; however, he will continue to try and corrupt Tasha. *Tasha was first thought up to be someone who valued justice but the author wasn't a fan of making such a hero. *Tasha was originally intended to be a girl and Mordred a boy and remnants of this are their name. **This fact has been joked about in the series, with Tasha mostly. Such jokes become especially obvious when Tasha's mana source is discovered, as that is not supposed to be something a man's body can produce or sustain. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Witch Hunter Category:East's Group Category:Former Witch Hunters